Rex The Hedgehog
= ''"No matter how many times you beat me to the ground...I still have the strength to fight!"'' = '''- Rex''' = Rex The Hedgehog (レックス·ザ·ヘッジホッグ Rekkusu· Za· Hejjihoggu) is a Fan Based Character made by http://silverwolfgal1.deviantart.com/ Theme Song: 'The War Inside' - Switchfoot Background Story: Throughout his upbringing, Rex lived peacefully in a small village near the south coast with his family of mother, father and younger sister. From an early age, he was always considered the rebel and troublemaker of the group as he often got into fights and other incidents where he always appeared on the scene. Despite his peaceful life, he always felt that something was wrong; that he didn't belong there. Through the years, he was very protective of his younger sister, particularly when she was bullied for a long period of time and never mentioned it to anyone. However, due to his aggressive behavior if only to protect her, he was expelled permanently from his school and refused to reapply to another one. When he was of age, he eventually left home to travel, presumably to find himself and to find a new sanctuary. More years past and living on his own was a tough road, though he eventually found a quiet area north and built a cabin for himself. Isolating himself from anyone else seemed to only influence his loner nature. Though, one night, he discovered an unconscious and brutally injured Luna in the forest, to which he showed kindness and took her back to his house to heal her wounds. He healed her wounds with medicine from the plants around them. Ever since then, he's shown to be particularly fond of her. Although he is dedicated to his work, he strives to impress her with his unique abilities and bravery, presumably to win her affections as well as for his pride. Although he may seem somewhat cocky and a bit harsh, Rex has a soft spot and tender heart which enables him to open up to other characters and is also shown to have a very protective side. First Appearance: Abilities: Appearance: Rex is a tall, slender male with maroon coloured fur and lightly pale skin. He wears a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves and a pair of black boots with a somewhat tribal pattern across them. Rex also has a hair cut of three spikes that come down to cover his eyes a little. 'New Dawn Arises' ARC: Weaknesses: Personality: Rex has shown on frequent occasions throughout the arcs that he has a protective and fairly heroic personality. Although upon first meeting him, he comes across as arrogant, somewhat harsh and cocky at heart; which many characters have misread him for. Rex is actually kind hearted and has a soft nature, showing him to be very considerate of others and highly empathetic. Additionally, he never hesitates to assist people in aid. This results in Rex making friends easily. He is also very stubborn due to how ambitious he can be; always striving to reach his goals no matter what. Rex shows to have confidence in his abilities - which can sometimes come across as arrogance - and is a strong opponent in battle. Love Interests: Luna The Hedgehog - [http://futureteamfighters.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_The_Hedgehog] Aria The Fox - Other Relationships: Alliances/Teams: Team Dusk - * Luna The Hedgehog - (Leader) Power and Speed Type * Rex The Hedgehog - Speed Type * Vince The Wolf - Flight Type The Seven Guardians Of Lorica - * Azrael Shadowsong - (Leader) * Maxus Primus * Spyritus * Leo * Aria Shadowsong * Roxanne The Raccoon * Rex The Hedgehog Boss Soundtrack/Themes: Theme Song: 'The War Inside' - By Switchfoot Theme/ Reference Music: 'Licht und Schatten' - By Yutaka Yamada Trivia: Idea Of Voice Actor: Quotes: